


Movie Night

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-08
Updated: 2006-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/"><b>sdqb</b></a> 444 prompt automatic and the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt St. Elmo's fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

"Breakfast club? St. Elmo's fire? The big chill? Geez, Q, you got anything that /isn't/ a chick flick?" Duo pulled a few more tapes out of the box, and set them on the ground a little harder than was necessary. "You need some good action movies. Guys with guns saving the world."

Quatre snorted and tossed a pillow at his friend. "They're in there. Keep looking."

Duo continued to remove tapes and set them on the floor next to him. On the other side of the room, Quatre opened his footlocker and started unpacking it. He hated the process of moving into a new dorm room, but at least this year he and Duo were rooming together. Last year it had been a new school in a new town all the way across the country from where he grew up. Now, in some strange way, it felt like it was home.

He had friends here and was accepted like he had never had been before. When your father owns /the/ business that the town's economy is based on people either fear, envy, or use you. Sadly, he'd learned that early on.

Here, things were different and he could be just one of the guys. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. All his old responses, the ones that he used automatically, had to be discarded and rethought. Duo might tease him about his taste in movies or men, but when push came to shove he was there. No questions, no expectations.

Quatre pulled another arm full of clothing out of the trunk and took them to the closet to hang. Returning for another load, his eye caught a hint of black plastic and he grinned. Digging under the remainder, he pulled out two VHS tapes.

"Heads up." He tossed the tapes, one after the other, to Duo who caught them deftly. "These might be more to your liking."

Duo turned them over in his hand, looking for a label or some sort of marking to indicate what was on the tapes. "What are they?"

"Pop one in and see." Quatre turned to put away a stack of boxers and socks, to hide the smirk tugging at his lips.

Duo quickly connected the VCR to the TV and turned it on. He slid the tape into the machine and punched the play button. The screen stayed black for a minute even though the whir of the VCR could be heard.

Suddenly on screen there were two men dueling with lightsabers in what appeared to be a poorly done Star Wars rip off. The scene shifted and then they were in what appeared to be a cheap starship. One of the actors announced he was putting the ship on autopilot and then proceeded to straddle the other, kissing and fondling him as he did. It wasn't long before all their clothes were on the floor and the man on top was enthusiastically riding his fellow Jedi.

"I don't remember this part." There was amusement in Duo's voice even though his eyes never left the images flickering on the screen.

Quatre laughed. "If you like that one, you should check out the other tape."


End file.
